The present invention relates to a surfboard fin, and more particularly to a fin that has one or more articulation points that enable a rider to change the shape and performance characteristics of the fin on-the-fly.
Fins are an essential component of a surfboard. Fins provide directionality and stability, yet enable a rider to turn easily. Surfboard fins come in many shapes and sizes, thicknesses and angles. Fins can be removable or “glass-on” i.e., built in with the surfboard during application of an outer glassy layer. Removable fins enable a rider to remove and replace a fin system on a board with another fin system. However, many riders will not change out even these removable fins, because doing so is relatively time consuming and difficult, and riders instead will stay with the fin system currently attached to their boards.